


Red

by Zurenika



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: btw you can reach me on twitter @spiderhyeon :)





	1. Chapter 1

 

Red.

 

That was the only clue Gahyeon had. The word was written in a small piece of paper that now lay crumpled somewhere behind her. 

 

_clack,clack,clack._

 

She picked up her pace, turning around corridors and pushing open doors. Gahyeon didn't know how long she's been running but every time she tries to catch her breath, she hears them - the sound of their heels clacking noisily behind her, the sinister shadow of bunny ears on the walls in front of her- closer and closer.

 

She wouldn't last long, that was for sure. Her legs were starting to hurt and there was a sharp pain in her chest every time she breathes. Gahyeon didn't dare to look back, afraid that she might freeze if she sees what it was that's chasing her. 

 

She turned another corridor, this one the same as the others - purple and pink neon lights, balloons and confetti strewn everywhere - and headed towards the only open door at the end. 

 

 Gahyeon fell through the doorway and kicked the door shut. Her entire body was screaming at her in pain and she tried to stand up but there was no more strength in her. Tears started to fall down her cheeks and she stuffed her fist into her mouth to stop from crying out. 

 

"What's wrong little one?" 

 

She froze. The voice came from somewhere behind her. Her heart was thundering in her chest. Gahyeon twisted from her position on the floor to face the speaker. 

 

This corridor was empty aside from the bunch of chairs toppled over one another at the end. And there she sat, wearing an all red suit with a book in hand, looking at her with concern. 

 

She smiled at Gahyeon but it only sent chills to her spine. This was one woman she wouldn't dare to cross if she wanted to live. 

 

"I can help you escape," she said in that deep voice that you can almost feel inside your head. 

 

_clack, clack, clack._

 

Gahyeon looked back at the door, her eyes wide. The door knob started to shake and her tears started to fall harder. she looked back at the woman and nodded. 

 

She smiled and stood up. Gently placing the book on the chair behind her. 

 

She walked up to Gahyeon and extended her hand. "Let's go," she said. 

 

Gahyeon reached out to her shakily and shivered when she touched her ice cold skin. It was only when the lady's hand was wrapped around her's that Gahyeon realized one thing: she was wearing red. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yoohyeon woke up with a gasp, cold sweat covering her entire body. She can still hear the echoes of the girl's screaming, can still feel the fear running through her veins. She tried to hold on to the details of the dream but with every second, they escape from her grasp. 

But there was one thing she was certain of, Dami has finally come.

 

* * *

 

Siyeon exhaled deeply as she finished putting up the poster. Gahyeon's smiling face looked at her from the paper but all she could feel was guilt and worry. The police had told her not to worry; that kids her age all go through a rebellious stage. They advised her to wait for 72 hours before filing a missing person's report but she couldn't wait that long. Her sister isn't the type to disappear without telling her anything; she was a hundred per cent sure that something happened to her. 

"I'll find you, Gahyeon-ah. Whatever happens, I'll find you," she muttered.

"Hey, we should take a break," Sua said placing a comforting hand on the small of her back. Siyeon turned to her and let her forehead rest on Sua's shoulder. 

"It's gonna be okay, Siyeon. We'll find her," Sua said, putting her arms around Siyeon. 

 

* * *

 

Sua felt a little guilty as she made her way towards the club. It has been four days since Gahyeon's disappearance and the police have finally stepped in. For now, they could only wait as they finish their investigation. 

She treated Gahyeon like her own sister and her disappearance shook her to the core but Siyeon needed someone to lean on and so Sua kept up the strong facade. 

But tonight, she just wants to get lost in alcohol and dancing and despair. 

The club was just across the gasoline station, accessed by a small door by the sidewalk. A friend told her that it's one of the hottest places in town right now and she decided it check it out. But a part of why she chose the place was because she knew that not one of Siyeon's friends would see her. 

She found the entrance easy enough. There were bright pink neon lights on the doorway and pink 'DANGER' tapes all around it. There were several people loitering about, the smoke from their cigarettes mixing in with the night air. 

She stepped in hesitantly and followed the music and the people. The dance floor was in the basement and Sua was surprised when she saw it. She thought that it was just gonna be an open space with crappy lights and ordinary stools and tables around but it wasn't. 

The basement was so huge that you couldn't even see the ceiling and the three huge chandeliers looked as if they were floating in the dark. Sua made a beeline towards the bar located at the far end of the room. 

Weirdly, the place wasn't as packed as she expected it to be and that was perfect. 

Sua was on her third bottle of beer when she saw her - Gahyeon. 

 _No, it can't be_. she thought, eyes widening in shock. 

But there she was standing out from the crowd of dancing bodies, looking straight at her. Sua got up from the bar and made her way towards the girl, never once letting her out of sight. 

_It's really her._

The crowd of bodies seemed to get thicker as she neared that Sua had to nudged some people out of the way. One girl seemed to take offense and jostled her back, causing her to look away and when Sua looked back at where Gahyeon was, the girl wasn't there. 

She looked around the barely lit room, trying to catch a glimpse of where Gahyeon went but her attention was drawn away by a girl in white wearing a black bunny mask. 

* * *

 

Jiu was starting to panic. Even in the dream world, it was getting harder and harder to reach Yoohyeon. 

 _Yoohyeon,_ _i_ _need you,_ Jiu prayed as she slipped into the dream world once more. 

Dami has come and Jiu knew it was only her and Yoohyeon who could stop her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw you can reach me on twitter @spiderhyeon :)

Sua woke up to an unfamiliar room, the bed a bit smaller than her frame and it's sheets a bright blue. The door opened revealing Siyeon carrying a glass of water. Their eyes met for a moment before Sua looked away, guilt eating up her insides. 

The last thing she remembered from the night before was seeing Gahyeon and the girl in the mask and then she drank herself to death. 

"I'm sorry, Sua," Siyeon said sitting on the edge of the bed.   

"For what? i should be the one to apologize. I was out partying and you're here and all alone...  I-i should have been here with you,"

Siyeon shook her head. "I'm sorry because i was so caught up in my grief that i didn't even think of how you're feeling.. " Siyeon reached out and held Sua's both hands in her own. "I forgot that Gahyeon was also a sister to you and i realize now that you're being strong for me. I'm sorry,"

The words brought tears to her eyes and for the first time in days, Sua cried her heart out.  

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoohyeon glanced at the snow globe on her bedside table, the crystals inside it emitting a pale pinkish glow. She grabbed it and held it close to her chest. The snow globe started getting warmer and warmer as her vision started to get blurry. Suddenly, Yoohyeon fell back on her bed with such a force that her breath was knocked out of her.   
It felt like a heavy weight was on top of her, crushing her chest and limiting her movements. Yoohyeon had learned not to fight it but the sensation still scares her a little. 

_Jiu!_

She was standing on top of a building, the cold wind blowing her hair back. Jiu was running around on the ground below her as if looking for something. 

_Jiu! I'm here!_

The other girl stopped in her tracks and slowly looked up to her. Yoohyeon could see her face change from confusion to shock and finally, fear. She didn't understand it. Was Dami in the dream with them? Yoohyeon looked behind her there was only the moon and the city bustling behind her. 

_What's wrong,Jiu?!_

Jiu was still looking at her with that expression and Yoohyeon looked down at herself. She finally saw why Jiu was alarmed - the dress she was pure white and there were bright splashes of blood on it and on her arms and hands. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jiu snapped awake, the image of Yoohyeon in the bloody dress burned inside her mind. 

No, no, no , no, no. 

She wrapped her knees up in her arms and slowly rocked back and forth, replaying the dream in her head. The place where they met, that looked familiar. They've been there before. Jiu wracked her brains out, trying to figure everything out. 

And then it clicked. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two Years Ago._

 

Yoohyeon was sleeping in the passenger seat, her forehead scrunched in worry. In her hands were pages of the black book that they managed to remove before running away. Dami was getting out of hand, the power slowly corrupting her mind and they both knew they needed to take away some of it from her. 

Jiu pulled into a gasoline station and gently shook Yoohyeon awake. She filled up the gas and went into the small convenience store to buy some supplies. When she stepped back out, Yoohyeon was rummaging in the trunk of the car. 

"What are you looking for?" Jiu asked.

"Hold this," Yoohyeon said, thrusting a snow globe and the pages into Jiu's hand. "What's this for?" she asked. 

Yoohyeon ignored her and took one last glance at the trunk. "There isn't anything anymore," she muttered, annoyed. 

"Yoohyeon, what's this for?" Jiu repeated. 

Yoohyeon grabbed the snow globe from her hands and picked up the pages of the black book. She wrapped several of the pages around the globe and then brought it to her lips. 

Jiu felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as Yoohyeon whispered an incantation. The light around them dimmed, the air taking on an icy chill.

It was over as soon as it started. 

The snow globe emitted a pale, pink glow for a second and then, tiny shards of crystal grew inside. 

Jiu finally understood. Yoohyeon hid several of the pages inside the snow globe and although it still emits some sort of energy, it's small enough that someone unsuspecting might pass over it. 

"We should separate here and not see each other again." 

"W-what?! Why?" Jiu exclaimed. Never did that thought cross her mind. 

"Dami would have a harder time finding us if we're apart," 

"But Yoohyeon-"

Yoohyeon raised a hand up and leveled her with a stare. "We have to Jiu. Come find me in dreams when you need me," 

With a nod, Yoohyeon started to walk away from her. Jiu remained rooted to the spot as she watched Yoohyeon disappear into the city. After a while, Jiu went back inside the car and drove away - Yoohyeon was right, she should find a way to hide the remaining pages. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They were back in the orphanage, playing in the huge garden behind the mansion. Siyeon and Gahyeon were with the other girls and the headmistress was there too, watching them, sitting under the umbrella a few feet away.

Sua took a step forward. "Guys!" she called out. 

Their heads whipped around in unison to look at her, their eyes cold and unwelcoming making Sua take a step back. The headmistress stood up and started walking towards her, her face and entire body rippling, changing - grey hair turning into a bright orange, her back straightening her kind face morphing into something dark. 

Then the screaming started but Sua can't look away from the lady walking towards her. She came closer and closer, the sound of her footstep echoing loudly inside Sua's head. She reached out her hands, her long pale arms marred with some sort of markings, her icy fingertips touched Sua's neck-

Sua woke up and took several deep breaths, immediately opening the lamp on her bedside table. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you find them?"

Dami shook her head. "I need more, Handong." 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jiu parked a few blocks away from the gasoline station, opting to walk the rest of the way. The exercise wouldn’t really help but it’s nice to stretch her legs after driving for hours.  

She was almost at the gasoline station when it happened.

Jiu took one step forward and then the world around her slowed; the light from the sun dimming fast. The sounds of traffic and daily life was cut off in a second leaving her in a deafening silence.

And then, she heard it.

Clack.clack.clack.

The sound was coming from behind her and Jiu forced herself to turn around. There was barely enough light left and the last thing she saw before the world went dim was bright orange hair.

“Look where you’re going!”

Jiu blinked and the world was right again. People were looking at her weirdly and are giving her a wide space as they go about their way.

She ducked into the nearest alley to get herself together. It was the first time something like that happened to her and she knew that it wouldn’t be the last. She needed to talk to Yoohyeon fast.

Still shaken, Jiu broke into a run towards the gasoline station.

=================================  


Yoohyeon was about to cross the street when someone bumped into her from the back.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Yoohyeon replied, straightening the sleeves of her blouse. She looked at the girl holding a stack of papers close to her chest. When she noticed Yoohyeon looking, she plucked one out and passed it to her.

“Please help us,” she pleaded, looking up at her with tears in her eyes. “M-my sister, she’s been missing for a week now,” the girl sobbed.

Yoohyeon reached out a hand to pat her on the shoulder but as soon as her hand touched the girl’s bare skin, visions filled her mind. She flinched and pulled her hand back quick. Thankfully, the girl didn’t notice it.

“I-I will,” Yoohyeon replied.

The girl mumbled a thank you and went on her way. Yoohyeon watched as the girl approached a span of wall filled with a lot of posters and vandalisms and put up her on own. The girl paused for a while looking at the piece of paper she put up before heading to another direction.

When she has gone, Yoohyeon looked down at the poster in her hand and gasped.

Yoohyeon didn’t know how but she was certain that this was the girl in her dreams and her cries for help were getting more and more desperate as each night goes by.

==============================================

“Your friends have finally come,” Handong said, observing the world from behind the window.

“Good. They have something that’s rightfully mine and I intend to have it back,” Dami replied.

Handong turned to face her. “What of the girl? Could I play with her now?” she asked, twirling a lock of hair in her fingers.

“Not yet, Handong. I told you i needed more and i would appreciate it if you can get me the other one soon," Dami replied. 

Handong pouted at her. "That's no problem," she said. "She's seen the bunny and now she only has to follow it," 

================================================

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short update... this month will be super hectic for me~ please pray for me lol


End file.
